A Baby Of Epic Proportions
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: This is based off of godzilla the series. Also Mpreg If you don't like don't read it ain't that hard.


A Baby of Epic Proportions.

October 6th 2013.

Dr. Niko 'Nick' Tatoupolos woke up one Saturday morning and noticed that something was way off.

Usually he would get woken up by his 'pet'; Zilla but it was already noon and Zilla had failed to appear at his bedroom window.

"Wonder what his deal is." Nick said as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He was even more stunned when he got to the nest where Zilla slept and noticed that Zilla; known for waking up at sun's first light was still sound asleep snoring softly.

"Hey... Zilla? C'mon big boy wake up." Nick said tapping one of his scales.

Zilla shifted like he was gonna wake up... But then went right back to snoring.

"Zilla? What's wrong boy?" Nick asked as Zilla finally lifted his head and looked down at him.

"Roooaaarrr!" Zilla roared almost like he was in pain. This was not normal behaviour for him.

Nick quickly ran back into the house and dialed his friend and Zilla's Doctor; Elsie Chapman.

"Hello?" Elsie said as she answered the phone.

"Elsie it's me Nick... Something's wrong with Zilla! He sounds like he's in pain." Nick explained close to tears. He didn't wanna lose him.

"Oh no... Hang tight Nick I am on my way." She said and hung up.

Moments later she appeared and headed over to Zilla's nest.

Surprisingly he let her check all his vitals which he almost never allowed but when she went to approach his belly he snarled and growled fiercely at her causing her to back up in fear.

"Zilla?! What is with you?!" Nick demanded.

"Roooaaaarrrr!" He roared again in that pitiful way.

"Elsie what is going on with him?" Nick wanted to know. "He's never so much as snarled at you like that."

"The way he's acting is... It's impossible." She answered.

"What do you mean impossible?" Nick asked.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say Zilla's having a baby." Elsie confirmed.

Nick started laughing. "Good one Elsie... You and I both know that unlike his biological father; Zilla cannot reproduce by himself. So how on Earth could he possibly be pregnant?" Nick wanted to know.

"I don't know Nick... All I know is is that he is acting very protective of his belly. He won't let me nowhere near it." She stated truthfully.

Suddenly Zilla gave off another pained roar and then stood up on all fours, leaning on his two front legs with his rear end in the air. He then inhaled sharply and began pushing something out.

Nick and Elsie were floored. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Zilla pushed again and they could now see the white top of a very large egg emerging from him. He roared loudly again and Nick felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain that Zilla had to be feeling and wished he could help him. "C'mon big boy... Push buddy. You've got this!." Nick coached aloud.

Zilla looked over at him and Elsie and whimpered before pushing again as more of the egg emerged.

"Yeah c'mon boy... Good job!" Elsie coached as well.

Zilla continued to push well into the night and to Nick and Elsie it seemed like it would never come out but finally at 9:45pm Zilla pushed one last time and the egg slid out of him and into the nest.

Nick slowly approached him. "Zilla are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Zilla turned, laid down wrapping his body around the egg and then slobbered all over Nick's face. "Rawr!" He roared tiredly.

"You did great boy... I'm so proud of you." Nick said hugging Zilla's paw.

~Some Time Later~

It was one rainy morning when Nick heard the familiar roar of Zilla at his window. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey big boy." He said quickly getting dressed. He barely had time to brush his hair when suddenly Zilla grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt collar and pulled him out the window and to his nest. He then set him down and motioned to his egg.

Nick looked and gasped as he could see several cracks in it. The baby was finally hatching!

It took three hours for the youngling to push itself out of the egg but Nick did not move for he did not miss this beautiful event.

Finally the little one broke free and laid down amongst the hay and blankets whimpering softly.

Now the problem was... How were they gonna feed it?

Zilla soon answered that one by laying down on his side and the little one began nursing from him. Nick was floored. This was a truly an amazing miracle and he had been there to witness it.

Then another realization hit him... Zilla was a father... Which made him a grandfather! He felt truly blessed.

A few days later he got to see what the baby was and discovered it was a girl and he named her Zurlina.

The End.


End file.
